


Solidarity

by schrijverr



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Fluff, Gen, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Non-Binary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01, Solidarity, and a bit in, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: This is about enby he/they Jon, who wants to wear a skirt to work, because they’re comfy. He confides in Tim, who agrees to help them. He does so by dyeing his hair purple.It is completely based on the art of@fox-guardian, their Tim and all other TMA designs live in my mind rent free, so go check them out!
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well, hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!!
> 
> This is my first time writing a character with multiple pronouns, so I just did he-they-he-they. If there is anything I can improve with that, please do say so :D
> 
> The outfits referenced in the fic will be linked to the art their based on, so you can see them yourself and get a better mental image.  
> Edit: The links are currently not working like I want them too, so I'm gonna put the url in the end notes  
> Edit 2: They shoud be working now, but just in case they're still there

Jon was nervous, he was almost always nervous, but they had an impeccable mask. However, today he was even more nervous and it was showing through the cracks. They had finally put a non-binary flag sticker on his laptop.

They weren’t about to tell everyone at the office about it, the he/him pronouns for work suited them just fine for now and he didn’t want to go through the effort of explaining he/they pronouns to everyone, the flag was just for them.

Georgie had given him the sticker when they had come out to her. They lost contact soon after, but Jon had always appreciated the gesture. Until now he had been too afraid to stick it on something, because what if that object didn’t last and they wasted the sticker on that?

But now he had a brand new laptop and in a wave of courage they had put the sticker on it.

A decision he was now regretting, since they were walking into work and anyone could see it. Of course, the people who knew what the flag meant, would most likely be chill with it, but anyone would recognize it as a pride flag, even if they might not know which one.

He had tried to convince themself it didn’t matter, he was proud of who they were, had been for a long while. 

But it was still scary.

They sighed and pushed open the door, quickly making his way to their desk where he tried to make the flag less noticeable by reorganizing their desk.

Luck was not on his side, however, because Tim made his way over to them. He greeted him and Tim smiled back: “Hi there, Jon. What are you reorganizing for? Trying to get that archivist job, ey?”

Jon couldn't help it, they froze. His hands stilled as they tried to come up with an excuse, but nothing came out. He just stared at Tim and waved their hands around helplessly. His actions made Tim frown and he asked: “Hey, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything's fine, Tim.” Jon answered, before, with a stroke of genius (not), they pushed a stack of paper in front of the flag.

The paper stack wasn’t near high enough to cover it and all it did was call attention to what Jon had been trying to hide. He cringed and looked at Tim to try and gauge his reaction to the sticker. 

Tim glanced over and spotted the sticker, a look of understanding coming over his face. He could see the light fear in Jons eyes, so he went for a disarming smile as he said: “That’s cool. I, myself, am the B of the beautiful alphabet soup. Want me to change pronouns for you?”

Jon practically sagged with relief, their heart beginning to slow down again and he said: “No, I just use he/him in a professional setting, but, uhm, you know, thank you.”

“No problem.” Tim smiled, “Always good to know you’re not alone, right? Solidarity and all that.”

“Yeah.” Jon shyly returned the smile.

Later that day Tim ‘accidentally’ left his mug in front of the flag when he was talking to Jon and the next day a three striped flag could be found on Tims laptop. It wasn’t much, but it was support and that was comforting.

In the privacy of their own home Jon put on a skirt, he liked dressing like, what Georgie called, an elderly librarian, but it was comfortable and they wished he was comfortable enough to wear it to work.

They shook the thought off, no use in dwelling on the possibilities, after all, but it remained there in the back of his mind.

The next time they thought about it seriously, was when he actually got promoted. It came to them again when he realized that the Archives were mostly hidden away in the basement and didn’t get a lot of traffic. Wearing a skirt there was much less high risk, besides they would be working with Tim and Sasha, they both knew, and he had thought they’d seen a trans flag as the background for that annoying other guy, Martin, he thought his name was.

Still, they would have to walk through the building for a bit first, past the front desk in the main entrance hall and while Rosie was a sweet lady, she a nosy one too.

Jon shoved the thought away, but this time it fought harder when he tried to let go of it. They thought of it when his pants felt tight around their legs, when his tie wrapped around their throat and whenever Sasha walked past in a dress.

A few weeks into the organization of the Archives, Jon had made up his mind. They were gonna wear a skirt, but first he needed to be sure they would have at least one ally on his side.

They casually held back Tim at the end of the day. He looked surprised and asked: “Hey, what’s up boss?”

“Uhm, can I- can I ask you something?” Jon began.

He didn’t know if it was the body language or the hesitation that put Tim on high alert, but he straightened up a bit and answered: “Of course, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, per say.” they said, “I just have this idea, but before I do it, I want to ensure that I have someone taller to hide behind in case it goes wrong.”

“That is not helping, Jon. Is it those statements? Sasha says they’re all weird, they’re not getting to you too, are they?” Tim replied.

“Oh no, not at all. You know I don’t belief that nonsense.” Jon quickly assured him, then he hunched a bit over and mumbled: “I was just just thinking of wearing a skirt to work, since they’re comfortable, but, you know?”

They looked up and hoped Tim would understand. He saw how Tims concerned expression morphed into understanding, then his eyes glittered, before he got excited. He grinned: “I got the perfect idea, I will 100% cover you, boss. Just wait and I’ll text you when you can do it, alright? I got a plan.”

“Wha-? What’s the plan? Tim? Tim!” Tim was already gone.

Jon spend the next few days nervously. They had asked Tim a few times, but he had been waved away with a ‘don’t worry’ or a ‘you’ll see.’

Then on Tuesday morning, they got a text from Tim, simply reading: _It’s time, meet me near the gates at 8:45._

Not wanting to stand outside in the outfit on his own for a while, Jon made sure to be there precisely on time and not a second later. 

He had chosen [a comfort outfit](https://fox-guardian.tumblr.com/post/617145988584521728/jonathan-sims-unqualified-archivist-avatar-of), since they suspected he was going to need it today. It was a long dark grey skirt, which they had paired with green socks, dress shoes with a small heel, an old green cardigan and his Mechanisms shirt.

They hadn’t even stood there for five seconds when a familiar voice called out: “Here, Jon!”

Looking over he saw Tim, but now with lilac hair that matched [a sweater](https://fox-guardian.tumblr.com/post/634391213597966336/theyre-havin-a-fun-time) and [a dress shirt](https://fox-guardian.tumblr.com/post/631478095046656000/it-is-real-tim-hours-yall) he wore as much as possible. Right now it was a sweater day, he grinned when he saw Jons shocked face and ran up to them.

“A distraction, at your service, boss.” Tim did a lazy salute, before he started to lead Jon inside.

Jon was speechless for a moment, then they said: “You didn’t have to do all that for me, isn’t that a dress code violation?”

“Old Elias won’t care, besides if they yell at me for it, it’s only less attention on you.” Tim waved his worries away, “And I did have to do it. To be honest, I’ve always wanted to dye my hair, but never found a reason to try a violate dress code, but this was just a perfect excuse.”

“Thank you, Tim, really. It means a lot.” Jon told him sincerely.

“No worries, solidarity, am I right.” Tim told them.

They walked in to the Institute together and the first thing Jon heard was Rosie calling out: “Tim, your hair! I love it, dear.”

Internally Jon smiled: Solidarity.

**Author's Note:**

> Again the art this was based on is from [_@fox-guardian_](https://fox-guardian.tumblr.com), please, please do check them out, cause their art is amazing and today it’s Tim Stoker Tuesday [(this is one of my faves)](https://fox-guardian.tumblr.com/post/635010049146830848/tim-stoker-chewsday), which is the highlight of my week, so just go look at their art, it’s good!  
> (I also asked their permission before posting this :D)
> 
> I love the idea of pre-archives Tim and Jon friendship, so this is totally self-indulgent because I will cry about how much better they deserved.
> 
> Comments make my day and Kudos make me smile, so thank you so much for leaving any if you did <3
> 
> If someone can help me with the linking that would be grand, cause I'm so lost and confused right now  
> Edit: shout out to Assyer for being a homie and helping me out, love you bro
> 
> ~
> 
>  _@fox-guardian_ : https://fox-guardian.tumblr.com  
> Jons outfit: https://fox-guardian.tumblr.com/post/617145988584521728/jonathan-sims-unqualified-archivist-avatar-of  
> Tims sweater: https://fox-guardian.tumblr.com/post/634391213597966336/theyre-havin-a-fun-time  
> Tims dress shirt: https://fox-guardian.tumblr.com/post/631478095046656000/it-is-real-tim-hours-yall  
> Just a good Tim: https://fox-guardian.tumblr.com/post/635010049146830848/tim-stoker-chewsday


End file.
